Rockin Souls
by Animefangirl11
Summary: She's a nerd that's abused and bullied, but holds a secret that could turn her life upside down. He is Mr. Popular in the most famous band out there who gets hit on girls 24/7. What happens when he finds out her secret when they cross paths? More important, what brews between these two? SoulxMaka TsubakixBlack*star KidxLiz ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Nerd

AN: This is my first fanfic so please read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or songs that will appear later on**

**-x-**

Maka walked in the halls, trying to be invisible to the other students at DWMA. She ignored all the hateful comments that flew at her, but one of them stopped her dead in her tracks. It was the same one that she heres each day after school.

_'_"Where you goin bookworm."

_Oh no, I have to get home soon or I'll be punished_

"Listen Kayla, I don't have time for this." Maka whispered, afraid of what would happen next. She braced herself for the pain about to come.

"You little bitch! Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Kayla slapped Maka hard enough to make her fall to her knees.

Maka stayed there because there was no hope of getting away.

She was then kicked several times by Kayla and her friend who Maka didn't notice, Jaqueline. Maka held in all her screams of pain as she was being tossed around.

After about a minute they sudden stopped. Maka looked up to see that the girls had left to talk to the popular guys, Soul, Black*Star, and Kid.

She then took it as a chance to run before they were rejected by the guys. As Maka passed the bunch she thought she saw one of the guys taking a glimpse of her, but then thought about how stupid that would be.

**-x-**

AN: Ok thx for reading the first chapter of a fanfic I hope to complete. Please leave names of songs you would like to see in this fanfic in your reviews. Also I know this was really short but its my first fanfic and I hope to make them longer. Ok I'll update tomorrow maybe... sooo bye.


	2. The Usual Night at Home

**Chapter 2: The Usual Night at Home**

AN: Ok so here's the next chapter and I lied haha. I said I would have this up tomorrow but I was bored so yeahh. Also I don't have school for a month so I'll update maybe once a day. Now you may read :D

**-x-**

Maka ran as fast as she could even though she knew there was no chance of escaping her punishment from her Papa.

She arrived 2 minutes later panting like she had just ran a marathon.

"Why the HELL are you late! School gets out at 3!" Her Papa, Spirit, checked his watch.

"It's 4!"

Maka had no answer to give him, so she stayed there looking at her feet

She was then held up by one of her pigtails and screaming in agony.

"Did you F*CKIN hear me you little piece of SHIT!"

Maka could smell the alcohol her father had had that night, as she was thrown across the room. The last thing she saw was her father with "that" woman, Blair.

**-x-**

"Ouch"

Maka got up limping because Spirit had hurt her ankle and left a new bruise on her cheek.

She checked the time. 5:35.

Maka hopped into to the shower trying to wash out all the blood from last evening. She watched as the clear water turned light red and then back to normal.

Today she wore her usual attire, a blue long sleave, dark jeans, and white tennis shoes.

After changing she made her father breakfast and read her book silently.

6:43

School didn't start till 8 so she decided to talk a walk to the park because her ankle had healed a bit after she treated it.

Maka grabbed her bag and ipod with her earbuds. She put on a the song she last palyed and headed out the door.

**-x-**

AN: Thx guys for the follows and the favorites and I have to say a few things

**TheBlackKnight1: **I plan to complete this, but I honestly don't know where I'm heading.

**Lillia Enchanted: **I know Maka deserves none of this, but I thought it might make things interesting. Love it, I'll try to find a place for your idea somewhere in the later chapters.

Please leave songs you would like to hear in a review. Ok sooo watch out for tomorrow's update so yeahhh...bye.


	3. Will Secrets be Revealed?

**Chapter 3: Will Secrets be Revealed?**

AN: Ok I got some reviews telling me to make the chapters longer, again first fanfic people. I'm a rookie so I don't know much, but I'll make it longer so that you guys can enjoy more. ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or songs**

**-x-**

Maka wondered around Death City, Nevada with no worries.

She felt like nothing can stop her.

With the music blasting in her ears and the rhythm of her steady pace, it felt like nothing could go wrong.

_I'm breakin' down _

_Gonna start from scratch _

_Shake it off_

_like an etch of sketch_

_My lips are saying goodbye_

_My eyes are finally dry_

Maka sang the song softly...no idea where she was going.

_Im not the way that I used to be_

_I took the record off repeat_

_You kill me but I survived_

_And now Im coming alive_

She sang the chorus louder. Putting her feelings into every word.

_Ill never be that girl again _

_No oh oh_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_No oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin_

_But my heart is growing strong_

_So call me, call me,_

_call me,_

Maka ran as fast as she could to the park singing, and she didn't care if she woke up anybody.

_Miss movin' on_

_oh oh oh_

_Miss movin' on_

_oh oh oh _

_yeah_

She got to the park and sat down on a swing. She continued on with the song after she checked to see if there was anyone around.

_I broke the glass that surrounded me_

_I aint the way you remember me _

_I was such a good girl_

_so fragile but no more_

_I jump the fence to the other side_

_My whole world was electrified_

_Now Im no longer afraid_

_Its independance day_

_(independance day)_

_I'll never be that girl agin_

_No oh oh _

_Ill never be that girl again _

_No oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin _

_But my heart is growing strong _

_So call me, call me,_

_call me_

_Miss movin' on _

_oh oh oh _

_Miss movin' on_

_oh oh oh _

Maka got up and danced along to the song

_Everything is changing_

_and I never wanna go_

_back to the way it was_

_Im finding who I am _

_and who I from here or now_

_its gonna be enough _

_its gonna be enough_

_Ill never be that girl again_

_No oh oh _

_Ill never be that girl again_

_No oh oh _

_My innocence is wearin' thin _

_But my heart is growing strong_

_So call me, call me,_

_call me_

_Miss movin' on_

_oh oh oh_

_Miss movin' on_

_oh oh oh_

_yeah_

Maka felt like nothing bad could happen to her.

But it was just a thought...a thought that would be never be held in Maka's grasp.

Papa and the bullies are still waiting to abuse her after school.

Her smile lasted for a split second before it turned into tears.

_'Why...why did all this torture have to happen to me? Why did Papa abuse me and Mama?_

_Why?'_

Maka had lots of questions, but few answers.

7:58

"Shit, Im going to be late."

Maka forced the tears away and sprinted to school.

_'Damn, one of Rockin Souls songs can really make me feel lost in my own world'_

She wouldn't admit it, but Rockin Souls was her favorite band.

But she didn't know that one of the band members was watching her from a nearby bush with shock written all over their face.

**-x-**

AN: So who was the band member behind the bush? Yeah I know that you guys all know. Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a stomach ache 24/7 and I didn't eat anything. Sorry that the chapters are so short. I'm working on it. Pleeaaaaassseeee suggest songs that I should put in here. Next update will be sometime next week. Yeah...sooooo bye.

**Miss Moving On- Fifth Harmony**


	4. DISCONTINUE NOTICE 41114

*****NOTICE*****

AN: I've decided to discontinue this story because for a few reasons.

1) This was my first fanfic so didn't know what to expect. I really went into this with no ideas, thoughts, NOTHING

2) I suffered from a huge case of writer's block after chap 3 and forgot most of it

3) Soul Eater is rubbing off of me. Ive suddenly lost interest in the anime and my fanfic and I'm hoping to watch the show again

Really hope you guys aren't mad, but this isn't good bye. I hope to start this up later, about 1-2 months. See you guys soon ;)

Instead of this story I will be writing a Digimon fanfic where I will know WHAT I'M DOING! If you guys are interested ^_^


End file.
